


The girls and I take turns welcoming neighbours with a special gift. You’ll *love* what I have in store for you.

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Lube, MILFs, Screenplay/Script Format, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: You are a member of a small neighbourhood, where the ladies welcome new neighbours with a special care package. It’s your turn for the new arrival, and he’s quite cute. The second part of the gift is something he’ll love most: making him cumfortable. However, you might want more than usual...
Kudos: 2





	The girls and I take turns welcoming neighbours with a special gift. You’ll *love* what I have in store for you.

[F4M] [Script offer] The girls and I take turns welcoming neighbours with a special gift. You’ll *love* what I have in store for you. [Gentle Fdom] [MILF] [Older woman/younger man] [Good boy] [Flirting] [Teasing] [Lube] [Welcoming you with a handjob] [Blowjob] [Cum in mouth] [Rough sex] [Creampie]

\---

Performer’s summary: You are a member of a small neighbourhood, where the ladies welcome new neighbours with a special care package. It’s your turn for the new arrival, and he’s quite cute. The second part of the gift is something he’ll love most: making him cumfortable. However, you might want more than usual...

All characters in this script are 18+.

\---

Note: All sound effects are optional. Feel free to improv and change things as you please. :)

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Knocking, door opening]

Hey there, neighbour! 

(Giggle) Yes, I live just next door. I brought something for you—a little welcoming gift.

(Brief pause) You’re not going to leave a pretty lady like me wait out here with your care package, are you?

Thank you! This is just a little welcoming committee ritual some of the girls in the neighbourhood like to do for our new arrivals. It just so happens to be my turn. 

[Sfx: Door closing]

(Intrigued) Ooh, and I think I’m *lucky* that it’s my turn. You’re kinda cute. 

[Sfx: Footsteps]

It’s beautiful in here. Have you been fixing it up already? The old owners were a bit lazy, but I can see you’re definitely the opposite. That’s relieving, honestly. It’s nice to see a man who is clean and has himself put-together.

Oh, you like my dress? (Giggle) Oh, this is one of my favourite sundresses for a beautiful day like today. (Flirty) It draws eyes, I’ve heard. Did I draw yours?

Oh, don’t be shy, cutie. I know I’m a little older than you, but I do love a compliment from a nice young man. 

[Sfx: Places basket with goodies on the counter] 

There, all better. It has all sorts of fun things. Scented candles, chocolates, a few other fun items...

So, are you going to give a lovely woman a tour of your new abode?

(Giggle) That’s a good boy. 

[Sfx: More footsteps]

I was here a month ago before they left. Honestly, this room over here was quite a piece of work.

(Gasp) They didn’t even clean it out? You’ve done a wonderful job. New hardwood floors, new wall here, and, oh! This one wall is gone! My, you’ve been busy. 

The *bathroom,* oh, yuck. It was terrible. But this is extravagant! Oh my. This new tub is luxurious. You put this in all by yourself?

(Flirty) Probably hoping you get to spend some time with a lovely lady in there, huh? Well, I’m sure when they see it, they won’t be able to resist. 

You have a wonderful bed, as well. King-sized! Planning on company? Are you...seeing anyone?

(Giggle) Oh, it won’t be long for someone like you. I can see some beautiful women on your doorstep arriving before you know it. After all, one already arrived, didn’t she?

[You get a little closer to him/voice gets closer]

Did I say something? Should I say it a little closer?

(Whispering) I know you’ve been looking at me. Eyeing my neckline. Watching my sway. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want you to stare.

(Giggle) Don’t worry. A good boy always does. Shall we return to the kitchen? I don’t want to linger too long, at least, without something to help you with in this new home of yours. 

Now, the girls and I put a lot of work into this little care package, and that’s not *all* we got you. Would you like to peruse it? (Flirty) I’d love you to have a look before I go. It’s a tradition, after all.

[Sfx: Unwrapping] 

There you go. Do you like what you see? (Giggle) The candles, the delicious delectables, and—oh my, what’s this?

(Feigning innocence) How did *that* get in there? Why, yes, this is a bottle of lube. I usually like being a little more—subtle—with our welcoming gifts, but it’s not just about the care package. 

Care to have a seat with me? Come over here, in your living room. It’s okay, I won’t hurt you, cutie. You wouldn’t turn down a lovely woman like me, would you?

(Giggle) Oh, don’t worry about them. My kids are perfectly fine next door. We have all the time in the world to relax and get to know each other. (Pats couch) Come on, honey. Come sit beside me.

[Sfx: Sitting on couch]

Now, you look a little shy, but that’s very natural being in a new neighbourhood with a bunch of strange people, but that’s why I’m here. We like to welcome people to our home with a nice gift, and we like to take turns. Now, I don’t want to boast, but I’m probably the one you’d want the most to come welcome you. 

[Sfx: Rubbing of clothing]

See, you’re already feeling more relaxed, aren’t you? That care package isn’t just for show, or things when you’re all alone in this empty house. Here, let me light one of these candles for you. Which one’s your favourite?

Oh, lovely choice. It’s my favourite scent, too. 

[Sfx: Lights candle, match or lighter, then rubbing continues]

(Breath of relief) Oh, that smells nice. It’s just—intoxicating. 

My my, you’re getting goosebumps. Am I making you nervous? I know I can be a bit intimidating at times, but I’m here to help. I want to make you feel at home. You just have to relax and be a good boy for me, and I’ll take care of you. Would you like that? 

(Giggle) Yeah? That’s lovely. I’m really happy it’s my turn, too, because you’re a cutie. Handy, strong, kind, and clean—it’s everything a woman like me wants. 

I loved our little tour. I know you couldn’t keep your eyes off my body. I didn’t wear a dress that dipped this low for you to look elsewhere. I love the feeling of a man watching me. Needing me.

Does it feel nice when my hand runs along your thigh? (Giggle) Do you want it to move somewhere in particular? (Whispering) Do you want my hand on your cock?

(Giggle) Then you have to ask nicely. I know this is a gift, but I want to make sure you’re polite. 

There. I knew you were. I’ll just...rub it through your pants like this.

Moan for me. That’s it. Just lay your head back and enjoy it. You feel really nice in my hand, hardening for me...I saw you getting hard when we did our little tour. I knew you’d be a good boy. I think you deserve a little more, don't you?

[Sfx: Zipper sounds]

Oh my goodness. This cock is just as nice as I imagined. (Giggle) Let’s use a bit more of that little care package shall we? 

[Sfx: Lube bottle sounds, pouring lube on her hands and lathering]

I’ll just get my hands nice and wet for you. No no, you stay right there. Lay back and enjoy this.

[You start stroking him]

Theeeeere you go. That’s it. Moan for me, cutie. (Giggle) Don’t resist making sounds on my account. I love it when a good boy moans from my gentle touch. 

You know, I always get a little nervous knocking on the door the first time. It could be anyone. But you? I was excited. You were so cute but had this air of confidence that was just wonderful. I think you’ll fit right into our little corner of town. 

I think the other girls will be jealous of me. Even better. 

Would you like me to lower my dress? (Giggle) I’ll just...let the straps drape past my shoulders, and let my dress slowly dance down my body as I stroke you. It’s okay, you can look all you want. 

It’s precious when you bite your lip like that. Begging for more? Let me just make it a little wetter for you.

[Sfx: More lube, lathering hands]

I’ll give your balls some gentle attention while I stroke you up and down, twisting my hand around your cock, pressing against that wonderful spot that makes you moan for me...

I won’t lie, I’m getting wet seeing you squirm. (Giggle) Would you like to feel it?

(Moan of relief) Oh, yes... Fuck, that’s it. But that’s enough, though. That felt lovely, but I’m giving *you* a gift right now. 

[You speed up your stroking, getting him closer to an orgasm]

I want you to cum for me. That’s what I’m here for. We want to welcome you to the neighbourhood, and I want to do that with my soft, slick hands. 

Are you going to cum for me, cutie? I love making an attractive, young man such as yourself cum, and I *definitely* know how to make a man cum. I know you love my hands, my tits, my body...

But I think you deserve something more, don’t you? (Whispering) Tell me what you want.

You want my mouth? (Giggle) Then ask me nicely.

That’s right. That’s a good boy. When you say please, it makes me want to please you that much more.

I’ll give you the gift of a lifetime.

[You begin sucking his cock, gently at first, but with a happy enthusiasm. Over time, you grow more vivacious in your work. You speak between sucking sounds, at your leisure. Feel free to improv.]

Oh, I love it when you moan like that. You’re shuddering. Hands to yourself, cutie. I want this to be my gift to you. My warm, wet, welcoming mouth. 

[You stop briefly, and gently stroke him as you speak]

I need to make sure you cum, cutie. Are you close? (Giggle) Good. I haven’t had my turn in *ages* so I want this to be special.

No, hands at your sides. Good boy. Now I’ll finish my loving gift by taking you all the way down.

[You deepthroat him, slowly and moaning as you do it, speaking when you come up for air]

I want your cum. Give it to me. I know you love my mouth. I can tell. A woman always knows.

Watch my eyes water when I take you in like this. 

You’re going to give me that cum. Cum in my soothing, caring mouth. 

[He orgasms, and you hold your mouth on his cock, moaning as he fills your mouth with his cum. You audibly swallow and catch your breath for a few moments.]

Oh, wow. Your load tastes so delicious, and with more than one mouthful! (Giggle)

Let me clean it all up for you.

[You moan as you taste his cum, licking up every drop]

How was that? (Giggle) You were such a good boy for me, moaning, squirming, and that *cum.* Oh, there was so much! The other girls will be *quite* jealous. 

Feeling better? I know my hands and mouth are a little overwhelming at times. You were so good, that I think you should get a bit extra as a gift, don’t you?

(Giggle) Oh, that look. That needy, wanting look. I’m getting a little wetter just watching you whimper for me. I get so turned on when a man melts in my hands and mouth. 

Let me take these pants off. Trust me, you’ll love what comes next.

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

[Sfx: Giggling as you add more lube to his cock, and stroke him slowly once more]

How about this. I’ll give you a bit of attention with my hands, and in exchange, you’ll get hard for me. (Light laugh) Well, you won’t be able to resist getting hard for me. But, after, I’m going to give you what no man gets as a gift. (Whispering) I’m going to let you fuck my tight, wet pussy. I’m going to give you the ride of your life.

That’s it. Watch me with your eyes. Stare at my body. You’re getting so hard for me already.

(Giggle) Like I said, I’m the best one you could have asked for today. I’m a talented woman.

Now lie back, and I’ll climb onto that gorgeous cock of yours.

[Sfx: Movement sounds, clothing]

Oh, it’s been so long. I’ve been such a busy woman, and I’ve been *aching* for a good, hard cock. This seems like the perfect opportunity, doesn’t it? 

Now, ask for it. Ask like a good boy, for me to take you in. For me to ride that wet, wonderful cock.

(Giggle) So good for me. All right. I’ll give you something to remember.

[You let out a moan of release as you take in his cock]

Oh—fuck. It’s—wow. So wet from the lube. You slid right into me. I feel so full of you, and you fit—just—perfectly. I can’t wait. This is my cock. (Giggle) Your cock is mine, my good boy.

[You begin to ride him, bouncing up and down, slowly at first]

I want to savour this. I do like teasing with a slow, gentle ride at first. Speed up ever-so slightly, then slow back down just to make you want it even more.

Do you like it? I do my kegels, cutie. I keep myself nice and tight to treat my good boys well. I can tell you love it each time I clench and slowly move up and down, massaging each inch of your cock. 

Shuddering so soon? (Whispering) If you want me to go faster, then you’ll have to beg for it. 

That’s right. Beg me to ride you harder. Hands at your sides. Don’t you dare touch, yet.

Fuck, your cock feels so nice inside me. I can tell you’re going to be very popular around here. (Giggle)

[You begin to ride him faster, and your moans become more aggressive between phrases]

I can’t resist any longer. I need more. I need to fuck you harder. So much harder. I love feeling you enter me, pounding my pussy as I push my ass down against you. Hearing you moan for more. 

You’ve been a good boy, now be good for me. Use those hands. Grab my ass and—ah! Yes! Thrust into me!

[He grabs on desperately, and your moans become gaspful and wanting as he finally thrusts into you, ferociously]

Oh—fuck—yes! Pound my pussy! It’s been so long. Fuck me harder than anyone you’ve ever had. I can take it. I can take your cock, and more. 

[Sfx: He spanks you]

(Yelp, aggressive moan] Oh goodness, yes! Spank me. Fuck my pussy like that.

Now get up. Pin me down on your couch and fuck me!

[Sfx: Movement as he gets up, pins you down, and shoves you against the couch. Your moans grow muffled at times against the cushion. Your moans grow more aggressive.]

[You begin working toward an orgasm]

Yes! Good boy. Fuck my pussy. Spank me!

[Sfx: Spanking between phrases]

That’s it. That’s it! Fuck, fuck me harder. *Harder!* Slam against my ass, shove me down! 

Are you close? I want that cum. I want you to cum inside me so fucking bad.

[You’re close, and the rough sex gets you there surprisingly fast]

Oh—oh fuck. Yes! Good boy. Keep fucking me. Don’t you dare stop. Be my good boy and make me cum! Make your lovely neighbour cum!

Cum with me! Fill me up. Give me that hot load. Be a good boy and cum for me!

I’m—cumming—holy—shit! I’m cumming! I’m—

[You orgasm; Improv as you would like. He cums at the same time, inside you. After you recover, you catch your breath, saying...]

Oh my. That was—so intense. Let me get up and clean myself off.

(Sfx: Movement/clothing sounds]

[You taste his cum as it drips out of you]

You taste lovely. I love tasting a load as it drips out of me. Have to make sure we don’t ruin my lovely dress! It helps that I love eating up every drop of cum.

Collapsed on the couch? (Giggle) You must be so exhausted after I treated you to such a lovely gift—and two gifts, at that! You are a lucky young man.

(Kiss) I had such a lovely time. I might just break our neighbourhood’s little rules and come back to visit when I have some free time away from the kids. Would you like that?

(Giggle) Oh, you’re precious. You have such a cute afterglow. I’m so glad you had fun. I’ll be telling all the ladies of our little neighbourhood about you. They’ll be jealous, and—I’m certain they won’t be able to resist dropping by.

\---END---

© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020.


End file.
